Simplicity isn't Applied to Reality
by bezoar10
Summary: With the suicide of his girlfriend, Roxas decides to start a new life at a new high school, but will his new love interest be able to protect him from the all mighty leader? AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! It's been awhile since I've written, but I reread some of my work, and decided to rewrite the plots I like a little differently.

Chapter One:

He wouldn't read it, He would never read it. He looked up at the blood-stained wall. He looked at the artful curves of the letters written in her blood, "P.S. I'm sorry." As if killing herself wasn't enough, she had to smear her blood all over to remind him. He looked at the envelope again, still feeling angry. His rage filled tears turned to sorrow, she was gone; Naminé was gone. His fist clutched the enveloped and he felt a hard object inside. A lump formed in his throat as he realized what it was. He opened the envelope to reveal her final gift to him.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His fingers found their way into the lining and wrapped themselves around the device. "Hello?" his voice shook, regardless of his attempt to sound firm.

"Roxas? Where the hell are you?" His brother sounded out of breath. "We've all been worried sick!"

"I slept over Naminé's house last night and…" He looked at the bathroom door, "Sora, I need to call the police." he hung up without further explanation. Sora's face popped onto his screen as he attempted to call Roxas again. he hit the END button and dialed for the police.

"….Please know that you are being recorded…" He tuned in and out of the recording and waited for a human to pick up.

"My girlfriend killed herself last night and-"

"Address?" The man said dryly. Roxas gave him the address, his name and a promise that he would stay put until the police and ambulance arrived. He hung up and looked at the wall again. His fingers continued to shake as a held the unread letter. He still wouldn't read it. He would never read it. Ever.

"Maybe once, if I read it once." He said and opened it, "No, I can't." he folded it again and placed it, along with the gift in his pocket. "The police might take it for evidence, I might never get another chance. His fingers grasped it again. He pulled it out and read, although he would never admit it. "Roxas, This has nothing to do with you. Please know that I love you, with all of my heart, but all those memories of what he did to me… It's been too difficult for me to move on. I can't move away from the things he did and the things I've done. I'm a monster, Roxas. I want you to move forward, and to learn to love again. I know you'll be angry and upset, but please try to understand…I'm stuck. Love, Naminé."

He set the letter down on the bed where he found it inside the envelope. He would keep the wrist watch, an eternal reminder of her shortened time on Earth.

The police arrived ten minutes later, it would have been sooner if they thought they had a chance of saving her, to them, it was just another routine suicide. They gave him twenty four hours to write a statement and took the letter from him.

"Usually we wouldn't have to examine, but with the amount of blood, we might rule this a homicide." The officer said to what must be a new cop. Roxas sat on the front steps for a long time, he watched as they wheeled her body out of the house. Only when it began to turn to night did he leave his spot. He walked down the street to the bus stop where he had sat so many times with her.

The bus was four minutes early, so he was the only one at the stop. He looked down the street to see a man trying to catch the bus. Normally he would have advocated this to the bus driver, but today he figured that this man could suffer. He sat down in the back and looked out the window. The bus started to roll forward and his thoughts wandered.

…

"Roxas, Auntie Jane is pissed. She came all this way to tell you-" Sora stopped when he saw the blood on the cuffs of Roxas' pants and the tears streaking his face.

"Sora, Naminé... she…" He collapsed in his brothers arms. Sora held him close and he cried the entire story.

"Let me go tell mom and Auntie, go get some rest." Sora waited for Roxas to head up the stairs before he turned into the Kitchen.

Roxas couldn't sleep, he was too befuddled. He lay in his bed and looked up at the ceiling for a long time before sleep finally took him.

…

He woke up to find his aunt sitting at the foot of his bed. "Good morning." She whispered and took out a folder. "Roxas, I know this is a bad time and all… but your mother and I were talking and she decided to send you off to boarding school with your brother this year. "

Roxas rolled over and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two:

"Do you need help packing your trunk?" Sora popped his head in the door to Roxas' room. Roxas was lying on the floor staring up at the ceiling, he shook his head from side to side. Sora ignored him and began folding the clothes that Roxas' neglected. "It's a mess in here." He stated, but Roxas didn't hear him.

It had been two days since he found her.

Everything reminded him of her, the way the light poured into his room, the way the floor creaked in a certain spot, the creaking pipes, the box of untouched cereal in the kitchen. She was suffering, he finally understood that. Ever since she told him she had been kidnapped and sexually abused, he had protected her, but he couldn't protect her from herself. "How could she do this to me?" Roxas whispered and brought his hands to his face. He heard something heavy drop and sat up.

Sora stood with his fists clenched, he had dropped a stack of text books, "That's it. We've all catered to your needs the past few days, but this is enough. She didn't do anything to you, Roxas. Don't pretend this was a surprise, you saw the warning signs, we all did. Stop moping over her, she wouldn't want that."

"Whatever." Roxas rolled over and faced the other way. Sora was on him in seconds. He shoved him down and made him look into his eyes.

"You selfish son-of-a-bitch. She didn't do this because of you, she was in pain. She's free now-" Roxas pushed him off and stood up.

"You think I don't know that? You think I Haven't been thinking about her all this time? Of how she was covered in burns and cuts and I did nothing to help her? I could've paid for therapy, or …hospitalization, but no… I sat and did nothing. She's gone, and she didn't give me a chance to help her." Roxas was yelling, he didn't realize it until he saw his mother standing at the doorway.

"That's enough, both of you. now get dressed. The service starts in an hour." She was already dressed in her basic black funeral clothes.

…

"Sora…" Roxas looked to his brother, who was still angry with him, "What's it like?" Sora's face twisted in confusion, "Destiny Prep, I mean… what's it like there?"

The priest pronounced her name wrong and Roxas twitched as he waited for Sora to speak, "It's alright, I mean the classes are hard, but the parties, and the people are fun." Their mother turned and shushed them. They remained silent through the rest of the service. The church decided to close her casket because she had slit her throat to high to cover. Roxas stayed next to the casket with her parents and received many hugs and handshakes from friends and community members.

When Roxas got home he took off his suit and hoped he'd never have to wear it again. He finished packing his stuff and brought his trunk to the front door. Two more days until he left for his new life. He was ready to start over, but also terrified he wouldn't be able to let her go

…

"Roxas, hurry up or we'll miss the train!" Sora yelled into Roxas' room. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sora was already dressed and ready to go. Roxas looked at his watch… the watch she gave him…

It had been four days since he found her.

"We have like 2 hours." Roxas pulled his covers up and fell back into bed. Sora grunted and tore Roxas' blankets from the bed.

"Wake up!" He shouted and grabbed the remaining items Roxas wanted to take with him.

"FINE!" Roxas shouted back. He rolled out of bed and into the shower. The water began to leak into his watch and he flung it from his wrist onto the rug in front of the shower. "Shit." he stated. He turned off the water and cleared himself of water before touching it. The watch stopped ticking, he would have to get it fixed. "Shit." he said again.

"We have to leave to get to the station soon." Sora shouted.

"Can you put some toast in the toaster for me?" Roxas asked. and looked around the bathroom, "And grab me a towel?" He heard Sora grunt and walk to their mother's room to get a towel.

"Here!" the door opened and Sora appeared with a towel. "What the fuck?" Sora was staring.

"Jesus, give me that. What's wrong with you?" He said as he grabbed the towel and covered himself.

"We're twins, why are you… bigger than me?" Sora was frowning and Roxas turned bright red.

Roxas decided to ignore him and just get dressed. "Toast?" he asked.

"Oh fuck, I forgot!" Sora rushed downstairs. Roxas sighed and continued to pull on clothes.

….

"Wow, this place is huge." Roxas looked up at the cathedral like building that stood in front of him. "Compares to Twilight high, this is a palace."

"Yeah yeah, stop staring or people will think you're a freshman." Sora pushed Roxas along, "We have to do check in so we get keys to our dorms. Did you check what building you're in?"

"Yeah, I'm in Central, second floor." Roxas pulled out his phone to confirm. "But it didn't list my roommate."

"Yeah, they have a shitty system in central. I'm with Riku, Surprise!" Sora smiled. "Kairi told me she's starting here this year too, but she's on the valley campus, in a single room! Well, I'll help you check in and get you all squared away-" Sora saw a boy with silver hair walk by and he flashed a smile.

"I think I got it, go have fun." Roxas waved him away and walked into the entrance of the building marked "ALL NEW STUDENTS-CHECK IN HERE"

The woman behind the desk handed him the key to his room and the key to his mailbox. She took his picture and printed it on a student card. "You need this to get in the buildings and to eat. Don't lose it."

Roxas nodded and followed the signs to his dorm. "212" He read off the key.

"Yeah, but that'll open any door on this floor." A voice behind him spoke. "I'm Demyx, by the way. but watch this." he took Roxas' key and brought it to the nearest door. "It's because they wanted to be cheap, and they figured no one would be stupid enough to try to unlock another person's door."

"interesting, but you've really just proved to me that my key works in my door." Roxas smiled and pointed to the tile on the wall marked "212" "I'll believe you though." He smiled and pushed his trunk into the room where a boy with red hair and green eyes waited for him.

"I'm Axel." He smirked, "That's A-X-E-L; commit it to memory." He didn't offer his hand, he just turned his gorgeous back to him and continued unpacking.

Roxas' heart skipped a beat…this was his roommate?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three:

"I'm Roxas," he said as he dropped his belongings near the empty bed. The two boys unpacked their things in silence for awhile, until Axel dug out his laptop and began to play music. Roxas had a burning in his throat to speak, but he refrained.

"Hey, Roxas, was it?" The red haired boy turned and faced him. Roxas nodded, and tried not to look too hopeful, "I'm getting hungry from all this organizing, do you want to grab something to eat?"

Roxas wasn't hungry, but he was sick of the sweaty dorm room. He followed Axel and for a time said nothing, "Did those hurt?" Roxas finally said.

"Hm?" Axel furrowed his brow. Roxas nodded to the two tattoos under Axel's bright green eyes, "Not really, It only hurts if it goes over bone." He shrugged, "What kind of food do you want? Across campus there are a few good places."Axel pointed up to a framed map of campus.

"No where around here?" Roxas asked looking at the distance from where they were to where he pointed, "That looks like a long walk that I'm not interested in taking."

"Well, there's the North Side diner, but we shouldn't go there." Axel pointed to a location much closer to them.

"Why is that?"

"Xemnas." Axel muttered, "I mean, there is kind of a bad reputation for the type of people that hang out there. You should avoid it if you have to…" Axel looked down the hall, Roxas followed his gaze to see a tall boy with silver hair, "besides, I hear the bus! Come on, we can make it if we run." Axel grabbed Roxas' hand and yanked him down the hall and into the stairwell.

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked as they ran. Axel did not answer. Roxas put two and two together and figured that Axel was probably talking about that boy. They got to the bus stop early, Roxas looked at Axel with concern, "So… what's up with Xemnas?"

"Stay away from him." Axel said, and then nothing for awhile. He brought his hands up and through his hair as he exhaled deeply, "He's…dangerous."

"How so?" Roxas asked, "I mean, he's just a dude in our hall to me right now, what's so bad about him?"

"I'll tell you while we eat. Come on, now that he's not at North Side, we can go there." Axel pointed to a building across the green of grass.

…

Roxas bit into his pizza with a grin, "Mmm, greasy and delicious, just the way it should be." He saw Axel smirking at him and swallowed his food, "So tell me about him."

"Right… well, there's kind of a lot to tell" Axel sipped his coffee, "Back in grade school is when I met him, and back then it was just us and a couple of other guys. We were in this stupid club called The Organization." Axel smirked, remembering what must have been the good times, "But then it started getting weird. I mean, Xemnas was our leader, he was our number one. But as more and more people came into our group, it got more and more weird."

"What do you mean, weird?" Roxas pushed.

"It started with Demyx, that kid you met. Xemnas got him drunk and attacked him. He started using our weaker members like sex puppets."

"You mean he's gay?" Roxas asked and internally regretted such a stupid comment.

"Well, yeah, we all are." Axel continued, "We all were crushing on him in the beginning, but when he started getting aggressive, we all wanted to back out."

"Why couldn't you?" Roxas took a few more bites.

"He always found us." Axel frowned, "He always will find us."

"So where does this all leave you?"

"He doesn't come after me all that much, but you… he's bound to find out that there is a new innocent cutie on the floor."

Roxas blushed, then realizing the seriousness, "So…what do I do?"

Axel traced the ring of water that his coffee cup left on the table, "I guess you could just hang around me." He said coyly.

"Yeah, I guess." Roxas looked to his empty plate and began to think, 'It's been four days since I found the mutilated body of my girlfriend, and I'm already thinking of jumping genders?' Roxas looked up into Axel's eyes, 'Maybe he'd understand…' Roxas straightened, "Listen, Axel… I should let you know that I'm not…that way or… what I mean to say is that I'm going through a really hard time right now. I just don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning." Axel encouraged.

"I've been seeing this girl, Naminé, but she had some of her own shit to deal with. She was kidnapped and raped by some kid, and she never got over it. I don't know if I loved her, but I cared about her a whole lot. Well, anyway she killed herself four days ago, and I was the one to find her."

"That's harsh. Say no more. I just figured you were… you know, gay and stuff." Axel slouched, slightly dejected.

"I honestly don't know what I am." Roxas ruffled his hair and looked up again, "I'm your roommate." He smiled and when Axel smiled back, he seemed to smile even bigger.

Axel's smile faded as he looked to the door, "fuck." he uttered and began to look around for exits.

"Now, now Axel, no need to hide, can't we all just be civil?" He spoke with sureness, it was disturbingly alluring. As Xemnas spoke, he glided forward to their table. "Oh my!" he said dryly with a fake surprised voice, "And who is this? A new friend, perhaps?"

Roxas wanted to hit him, but decided to just hang his head down and stare at his empty plate. Axel spoke, finally, "I'm not a coward, Xemnas, Roxas is mine. that's M-I-N-E, mine. Commit it to memory."

"Oh I will." Xemnas said as he looked over Roxas a few times, "Believe me, I will." Xemnas stood his ground for awhile. "But if he's yours, you wouldn't mind showing me a kiss?" He smirked.

"Why? To satisfy some sick desire? Xemnas, get real, we're not ten anymore." Axel turned and tried to leave, but Xemnas held his ground.

"Well, if he isn't yours, then he can be M-I-N-E, mine." Xemnas said.

"He's not a property, he's my…" Axel looked to Roxas, unsure of what to say. What exactly compelled Axel to defend this new kid? Why did he care about him if it meant Xemnas would leave everyone else alone for awhile? No, that wasn't right, the kid that sat across from him was vulnerable and lonely, and in need of a friend, maybe even a boyfriend.

"boyfriend?" Xemnas asked playfully.

Roxas tried to hide his shock by sipped some of Axel's coffee, he looked to Axel who was holding a steady gaze towards Xemnas. Axel said nothing for awhile, then looked to Roxas, who stood and leaned over the table. Roxas slid his hand up the back of Axel's neck and gripped his hair. He gently pulled the boy closer to him and before he parted his lips to kiss Axel, he turned to Xemnas and spoke, "Damn straight."

R&R please! I'm not really sure if I should continue this story because of the fact I have ZERO comments on it! show some love if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Roxas lay on his bed, and as he tried to complete his homework, Axel walked in. The two shot glances at each other occasionally, but had said nothing to each other about the kiss.

It had been 2 weeks since he found her. All this time had passed and he'd tried so hard to get over it, but the thought of her was overwhelming. Roxas cleared his throat, "Have you taken Chemistry before?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" Axel eagerly sat on the side of Roxas' bed.

"I can't figure some of this stuff out, it's all just like… Latin to me, old and dead." Roxas pointed to a few problems.

"No, what you've got going is right so far, but you missed a few steps." Axel took Roxas' notebook and filled in the missing steps. "Let me explain why this is right so you don't get fucked over later." He explained the problem and Roxas tried to understand, but it was hard to focus on his words when Axel's lips were a much better target for attention.

"I'm still lost." Roxas sighed, "It's hard to pay attention to stuff like this from you."

"Did I do something wrong?" Axel asked, looking over the textbook and notebook.

"No, it isn't that." Roxas blushed and Axel understood. "I..." Roxas started and then sighed, "It's just that ever since I kissed you, we haven't talked about it, it's been bothering me, I suppose."

"Well, you told me that you aren't gay. You did it to divert attention from yourself, it's okay." Axel furrowed his brow.

"Well that's the thing, I… I guess I liked kissing you." Roxas managed. "It's just all confusing, you know? I mean this whole 'I might be gay' thing and also Naminé." Roxas closed his eyes and put his head in the covers of his bed.

"I'm not pushing you to do anything, Roxas. I like you, you're sweet and interesting… you make me feel like I have a heart." Axel smiled.

"Alright, I mean, I don't want to make you wait forever, just give me a few days to sort out all my stuff." Roxas smiled and Axel smiled back.

…

Axel took off his shirt, wrapped a towel around his waist and took off his pants and boxers without removing the towel. As he grabbed his shower catty, he felt Roxas' eyes on him.

"I didn't know you had more tattoos." Roxas explained.

"Yeah, just this one, though. It hurt like a bitch." Axel smiled and slipped on his shower shoes.

"What does it mean?" Roxas asked, the tattoo was the roman numeral for the number eight.

"It was my number….sorry, I guess it still is my number." Axel shrugged, "I'll tell you about it later, I need to shower." Axel walked down the hall and into the community bathroom. He paced to an empty shower stall and sighed as he shut and locked the door to his stall.

The water was warm against his skin, and as he washed the hair gel out of his hair, he couldn't help but picture Roxas. Axel pictured Roxas stepping into the shower with him, kissing him and running his hands all over his body. Axel sighed again and grabbed his shampoo.

The lock to his stall slid over with a click. Axel turned, had his dreams come true? No, it was Xemnas. The silver haired boy hung his towel and stepped into the shower with Axel. He pinned the red head against the plastic wall of the shower stall. "What do you want?" Axel frowned. Xemnas kissed Axel's neck, biting playfully. "Get away from me." Axel struggled.

"You know I like it when you struggle. Axel, I've been so neglectful to you for so long. How long has it been since I touched you?" Xemnas slid his hand down Axel's stomach, which tightened at his touch. "Two, maybe three months?" Xemnas kissed Axel, his lips hard and forceful. He pushed his tongue into Axel's mouth. "Oh now don't just go statue on me." Xemnas smiled, "I'm not going to fuck you, Axel, I just want to play… but I could change my mind."

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Axel tried to push Xemnas off of him, but lacked the strength.

"Is that really what you want? I guess I could go play with your roommate." Xemnas started to turn to leave.

"No!" Axel grabbed Xemnas' shoulder.

"Beg me." Xemnas teased.

"Please stay with me." Axel sighed, trying to convince himself this was the right thing to do. He grabbed Xemnas' arms and pulled the older boy to him. Again he said, "Please, stay with me." more alluring this time, "I'll do anything."

Xemnas' lips parted, "Show me some of that talent that I remember so well." He smirked. Axel kneeled down and grabbed Xemnas' cock. Xemnas ran his fingers through Axel's hair and pulled him towards him. Axel tried to block it out, to focus on the water running down his back. The older boy kept pulling and pushing Axel. "I love that you don't have a gag reflex, feeling the back of your throat with my cock…it's so nice." Xemnas threw his head back and closed his eyes. "Swallow." Xemnas said.

…

Roxas looked up when Axel came back. He smiled, but it was not returned. "You okay?" Roxas shifted and sat up in his bed.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine… I was just thinking that maybe you should ask for a transfer." Axel was frowning, and Roxas could tell that something was up.

"You don't want that. Tell me what's up." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know…I've just got a lot on my mind." Axel brushed his hair and kicked off his shower sandals. Axel flopped into his bed.

"Me too, but I wanted to let you know that I'm ready to give this 'us' thing a try." Roxas smiled and Axel couldn't help but smile back.

"Listen, Roxas… I like you and I'm thrilled you like me back, but Xemnas…"

"Is graduating this year. He's a senior, two semesters away from going to college." Roxas countered.

"But that's still a lot of time. You don't understand, Roxas, he's using me to get to you. I…" Axel stopped talking and sighed, "He's going to get you when he's tired of playing his little game."

"What game? Axel, what happened?" Roxas frowned.

"He got to me." Axel refused to look at Roxas, but he could still feel the hurt Roxas felt. Roxas stood and walked over to Axel. He sat on the bed and then after a silence, he lay next to Axel. Roxas lay his head on Axel's chest and kissed his damp skin.

"I'm sorry…for whatever happened." Roxas closed his eyes and listened to Axel's heart. Axel kissed the top of Roxas' head. The two stayed like that for awhile, "This is nice." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah," Axel smirked, "But would you mind if I got dressed?"

"Well, I'm not sure dressed is quite what I want you to be." Roxas ran his hand from Axel's chest to the top of his towel.

Axel swallowed the lump in his throat. "Maybe we should wait."

"Do you not want to?" Roxas withdrew his hand.

"No, I just…" Axel couldn't explain, not even to himself. He wanted Roxas very badly, but he wanted everything to go smoothly. "I'm just a little hungry to get into it. Let's grab some lunch and then you're mine." He smirked and kissed Roxas.

Roxas sighed, "I'm not very hungry, I'm just…" he looked thoughtful.

"Horny." Axel finished, and made the blonde blush. "We can eat after." Axel smiled and grabbed Roxas' hand, he placed it back to where it was before he withdrew it.

"I'm a little nervous. I've never… you know touched another guy."

"Just do to me what you would like done to yourself." Axel shrugged, "It's not really something I can explain that well."

"I'll try my best." Roxas smiled and rolled on top of the red headed boy. He kissed Axel's neck, the same place Xemnas had, but so much gentler. Roxas kissed his way down Axel's chest, and stopped at the boy's hips. He kissed and sucked on Axel's hip while he unwrapped his towel. Roxas gripped Axel in his hand, supporting himself with the other. He moved his face from Axel's hips to his hardened cock. Roxas took a deep reassuring breath and licked the head of Axel's member, he wrapped his mouth around it and continued to move his hand up and down his shaft.

"You're doing fine." Axel sighed, and relaxed while Roxas flicked his tongue all around the head of Axel's cock. Axel grabbed a tissue, and tried to pull away to avoid cumming in Roxas' mouth. Roxas used his free hand to push his attempt away. He not only continued, but picked up the pace to ensure to Axel that he was okay with having it in his mouth.

Axel gripped Roxas' hair as he finished. He handed Roxas the tissue, in case he needed to spit. "It's fine." Axel was happy, and far more relaxed than just two hours before. The two lay entangled for awhile until Axel brought up lunch again.

"I'll get you later." Axel winked, exhausted.


End file.
